Toshinori Yagi
Toshinori Yagi & U.A. Students vs. League of Villains is a battle fought between Pro Hero: All Might alongside some students of Class 1-A against the League of Villains members Tomura Shigaraki, Kurogiri and Nomu. Prologue Just before Tomura and Nomu kill off Izuku, Tsuyu and Minoru, All Might arrives at the U.S.J. facility. He enters the central plaza in a flash, instantly defeating a few recovering villains and saving Shota. All Might apologizes to the heavily injured and unconscious Shota, then he turns his attention to Tomura and rescues the students. He swiftly knocks Tomura's hand mask off and tells the students to take Shota to safety. Tomura is surprised he was unable to defend himself, but notes that All Might has gotten slower. Tomura's hand mask falls off and he notes that although All Might is fast, he has still gotten slower. Izuku tells All Might his smash attack was ineffective on Nomu, but All Might claims he has everything under control and the students leave the area. Battle All Might rushes Tomura and attacks with a Carolina Smash, but Nomu intercepts him and absorbs the impact. Nomu tries to grab All Might but he ducks and punches Nomu in the gut. He punches Nomu two more times and then retreats after realizing the strikes are not effective. Nomu charges at All Might and swings. All Might evades and counterattacks with three more punches while Tomura arrogantly explains Nomu's Shock Absorption Quirk. All Might thanks Tomura for revealing Nomu's weakness and then suplexes the monster, creating a large shockwave. When the dust settles, All Might realizes that Kurogiri created a portal beneath them to save Nomu and trap All Might. Nomu buries his claws into All Might's side while Kurogiri drags them both slowly inside the Warp Gate. Kurogiri explains Nomu had to restrain All Might because he's too fast, and now he plans to close the gate when All Might's halfway through to cut him in half. Seeing All Might in mortal danger, Izuku rushes back to the fight. Kurogiri intercepts him, but Katsuki suddenly arrives and blasts Kurogiri before pinning him down. Shoto accompanies him and freezes Nomu, allowing All Might to break free of the villain's hold. Eijiro joins the fray as well, but Tomura evades his surprise attack. Tomura condemns Kurogiri for allowing Katsuki to capture him. Katsuki reveals he figured out that Kurogiri uses the black mist to hide his actual body and he knows to aim for his neck armor. Kurogiri tries to move but Katsuki threatens to blow him up. Tomura compliments the student's efforts and orders Nomu to recover. Much to Shoto's shock, Nomu breaks off its frozen limbs and regenerates them. Tomura explains that Nomu has more than one Quirk, including Super Regeneration. Nomu attacks Katsuki in order to free Kurogiri. All Might saves Katsuki in time but takes the brunt of Nomu's powerful attack. The students agree to fight back because they have the villains outnumbered. All Might tells them to leave instead despite their insistence. Tomura orders Kurogiri and Nomu to attack All Might while he finishes off the students. The villains approach while All Might finds his resolve despite his declining power. The Symbol of Peace comes to blows with Nomu, and the shockwaves produced by their fight keep Kurogiri and Tomura back. All Might and Nomu fight head-on, trading punches at incredible speeds. All Might tells Nomu he will go beyond his limits and starts to fight with everything he has. Nomu begins to get overwhelmed and gets sent flying across the stage. It recovers and jumps back at All Might forcing them to collide in mid-air. They continue to scuffle until All Might throws Nomu into the ground. All Might swiftly lands, and as Nomu bounces off the ground, the Number One Hero tells him the meaning of Plus Ultra. He charges up one final smash and defeats Nomu by sending him flying through the roof and into the stratosphere with one final, powerful, and epic punch. The students watch in awe as All Might stands victorious, claiming that it took over three hundred mighty blows to defeat the villain. Aftermath All Might demands that Tomura and Kurogiri surrender. Frustrated, Tomura mulls over All Might's strength and believes All Might is still as strong as he has always been. All Might threatens Tomura in a bait to get the villains to flee. Believing All Might victorious, the students decide to return to their class. However, Izuku knows Nomu took too much out of All Might and he could revert to his weak form at any time. Kurogiri notices Nomu's attacks were effective and tells Tomura that the underlings are beginning to recover as well. He encourages them to try and kill All Might despite Nomu's defeat. Tomura agrees with Kurogiri while Eijiro decides to take out the underlings. Izuku decides to save All Might instead, using his Quirk to move at blinding speeds and intercept the villains. Kurogiri creates a portal for Tomura to stick his hand through and the latter goes to destroy Izuku's face. A bullet flies through Tomura's hand, saving Izuku. They are all saved when Tenya returns to the U.S.J. with the U.A. faculty as back up. References Site Navigation Category:Toshinori Yagi Battles Category:Izuku Midoriya Battles Category:Katsuki Bakugo Battles Category:Shoto Todoroki Battles Category:Eijiro Kirishima Battles Category:League of Villains Battles Category:Kurogiri Battles Category:Nomu Battles Category:Tomura Shigaraki Battles